


Day 221 - Truth is stranger than fiction

by Anarion



Series: An almost gravitational pull    (former '365 days of 221Bs' series) [221]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: BAMF John, BAMF!Lestrade, Friendship, Love, M/M, Rumors, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-18
Updated: 2013-01-18
Packaged: 2017-11-25 23:33:41
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 221
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/644124
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anarion/pseuds/Anarion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>He never talked to journalists, he abhorred them and their methods of bending the truth to serve their own purposes.</b>
</p><p>This is the story of John and Sherlock: A love story told over 365 days. It's not linear. It's not a serial. It's a 221B (almost) every day, building up a cohesive whole.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Day 221 - Truth is stranger than fiction

He never talked to journalists, he abhorred them and their methods of bending the truth to serve their own purposes.

He did not need to be famous, he did not need people talking about him. The only thing that counted was the truth. Solve the riddle, give closure, serve justice. He didn’t need the credit. He only needed to be right. He only needed John and John’s approval.

He did not care that others talked about him, that they bent the truth in their own way, to serve _their_ own purposes. Some tried to drag his name through the dirt, while others praised him to the skies. He ignored all of it.

He knew that John was not so indifferent about it (neither was Lestrade, but Sherlock never found out that he was behind the letters to the editor that usually appeared after an especially nasty article), but he did not know that John collected all the good articles.

He also never realised that John and his blog did a lot to help build the stories about him, those that criminals whispered to each other in fear and those that the wronged held on to with hope in their hearts. 

Despite all the stories no one except a few chosen people ever knew the truth about the sleuth living in 221B.

**Author's Note:**

> The prompt was 'legend/ legendary'.  
> Kinda fitting for day 221, isn't it? Yes, it's DAY 221!
> 
> I really, really disliked the scenes in the beginning of 'Reichenbach Fall' where he does all the press stuff. It seemed completely out of character to me. For both of them.


End file.
